No One Said Returning Was Easy
by SpreadTheLove
Summary: Jem has lived in Chicago, working as a lawyer, with his wife and kids while Scout married Dill and stayed in Maycomb. When Atticus dies, Jem decides it's time for him to move back, but does he really still belong in Maycomb County?


"No! I don't want to and you can't make me!" screamed 4-year old Arthur Jeremy Finch at 6 am on a Tuesday morning.  
"Arthur, you have to get dressed. We are going to the place where Daddy lived when he was a little boy just like you! It will be fun, you loved it last time. Don't you remember Aunty Jean and Great Aunty Alex?" replied his mother, Marie, while trying to shove a blue t-shirt over his head.  
"Will I getta see Grampy, too?" asked the now anxious little boy.  
"Well, no, honey. That's why we have to go down there. Daddy's daddy died just last night, so we have to go and visit all of your relatives. So will you please get dressed, baby?"  
"I guess," Arthur said as he lifted his arms and Marie put on his shirt. "Momma, is Daddy sad?"  
"Yes sir, he is. Which means you better be extra nice to him this whole trip. You better be on your best behavior."  
"Does baby Maudie have to be on her best behavior, too?"  
Marie laughed a bit, "I'll make sure your 2 month old baby sister is behaving just as well as you. Stick out your foot and let me put on your sock." Arthur did as he was told and a soft cry, then a howling scream was heard from the room across the hall. "Guess Maudie woke up!" Marie got up and walked into the hallway and yelled down the stairs, "Jem, honey! Jeremy!"  
"Huh..? Oh!" 30 year old Jem Finch got up from the kitchen table and went up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "You want me to get Maudie ready?"  
"If you wouldn't mind, darling."  
"No problem at all," Jem went into Maudie's room and picked her up out of the cradle. She calmed down at bit and Jem noticed she needed her diaper changed. He walked over to the changing table and got out a new diaper and just looking at his baby girl reminded him of when his little sister was that old..  
  
"Can I hold her, Momma?"  
"Sure you can, you are her big brother. Here, sit down in the chair. Now be sure to hold her head up. She is just brand new and can't do that yet." His mother placed baby Jean Louise in his arms.  
Jem laughed a bit. "She's so small."  
"Which is why you have to be extra careful and always look out for her and teach her--"  
"Oh, Atticus. Just let him feel proud to be the oldest for a few moments, would you?"  
"Is she gonna stay this small forever? Will she ever be as big as me?" Jem still didn't quite get this new baby concept yet.  
His parents laughed, "She'll catch one of these days," replied his father.  
  
Wow, guess Scout pretty much has caught up now. What with being married to Dill and all, thought Jem as he put Maudie into her little pink dress. It seems almost a million years ago when Dill first proposed. I must have been eleven? Twelve years old? Strange how things actually work out like that. We did learn a lot those summers with Dill. Could really say they were the good ol' days...  
"Daddy?" Jem's little boy was tugging on his pants. "Momma says we gotta go now, cus Anabama is really far from Enninois."  
Jem breathed in and was back in reality. He picked up Maudie and grabbed Arthur's hand. They walked out to the car and began the long ride from Chicago to Maycomb.  
The kids fell asleep when they had barely reached the Illinois- Indiana border. Marie didn't talk after they went to sleep, due to two reasons. She knew that Chicago traffic was enough to anger Jem and that driving to his father's funeral was definitely not the most pleasant experience he's ever had. If he wanted to talk, he would talk. And if he didn't, he wouldn't. Marie figured he probably needed time to just think and she gave him that time by falling asleep herself.  
Jem heaved a sigh of relief when the 'The State of Indiana Welcomes You' sign appeared on the side of the road. Interstate driving was never that horrible, in fact, it was something he enjoyed. He hadn't made the trip since the summer before last and it was now almost October. Jem had hoped to be able to be there for Christmas and to tell Atticus and Scout about his baby on the way in person, but he was working on a case up until Christmas Day. And he was still upset he had to miss Scout's wedding, but Marie said that the baby was coming soon, and she meant soon. Scout, of course, was extremely happy to hear that not only had she gotten a husband, but a new baby niece in the very same day. She and Dill were disappointed Jem couldn't be the best man, but they had come to the mutual conclusion that he was the literally the best man for becoming a daddy again and that if they ever became parents he'd best be closer than seven hundred miles away. It had been almost a year and a half since Jem had been to Maycomb. Lots can happen in a year and a half. Lots happened between when he was eleven and almost thirteen. That year and a half probably directed the rest of his life and where he was today. He remembered all the crazy ways they tried to get Boo Radley out of the house, mean old Mrs. Dubose, being worried about Hot Steams, and that game where someone got in the big tire and was pushed around. The summer days and talking to Miss Maudie and eating her delicious cakes. Going to school and then hearing Scout complain to Atticus about it when they got home. Growing up in Maycomb was good. All the folks were good folks. Up until that trial. Jem would never forget how unjust that entire trial was. Atticus fought as hard as he could to have Tom acquitted and almost that whole town was too blind to see that Tom was one hundred percent innocent. That jury had been in there for hours and Miss Maudie had said that single fact was a step. She must have meant it was a step to what was going on today in 1962. The country was changing and now it seemed to Jem that all Atticus had wanted was equality for every man. And equality was being won and Atticus would never see the day every man was the same as any other man. Jem couldn't help the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Arthur and Maudie woke up just as the drove into Kentucky. They stopped at a little truck stop and Arthur ran around and Maudie was fed. Jem just sat down and didn't even think for a few minutes. Then he got up and continued with their trip.  
They made it to Maycomb at about 8 o'clock that night. Jem pulled up to Scout and Dill's house and Marie woke up Arthur and picked up Maudie. They gathered up their suitcases and rang the doorbell to the house that was two blocks in the opposite direction of the school from Jem and Scout's childhood home. Scout was so close to Atticus and this made Jem guilty. He didn't have to go to school in New York and then move to Chicago. Atticus was a good lawyer in Maycomb, wasn't he? Jem could have even moved in next door to..  
"Jem! You finally got here!" Scout exclaimed as she opened the door and threw her arms around Jem and just sobbed. "Oh, Jem, I just can't believe that our daddy is dead. Jem, I'm just so glad you're here.."  
Jem hugged Scout, "me too, Scout. Me too."  
Dill stepped in the doorway and waved to Jem and got a slight smile in return. "Marie, why don't I help you get the children set up in the guest room?"  
"Thanks, Dill. Come on in Arthur," Marie said, but Arthur wouldn't move.  
"But Daddy--"  
"He needs to be alone, he'll say good night later," with that Marie, Dill, Arthur, and the baby went into the house and closed the front door. Dill flicked the porch light on and the siblings took a seat on the bench.  
"I'm so glad you were able to come so fast. It all happened so fast..we had seen him yesterday morning..and before I knew it, Doctor Reynolds Jr. had called..oh, Jem, it was awful!" Scout sobbed and sobbed.  
"I know, Scout, I know," Jem let a few silent tears roll down his cheeks, but didn't want to show too much sadness, for Scout's sake.  
"What are we going to do, Jem, what are we going to do?"  
"I think.." Jem breathed and paused. "That everything was meant to happen for a reason. And that.."  
"What?"  
"It's time for me to come home." 


End file.
